Ghostly Witch
by forever100
Summary: What if not long after Danny turn into a halfa he meets a witch his age. What would change what would stay the same. This story contains OC (original character) and is AU(alternate universe).
1. Chapter 1 The beggining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Danny Phantom universe. So keep your lawyer sharks away from me.**

**Warning: Danny might be out of character mostly because I'm trying for a realistic look. Also this is the first time that I use Third Person Point of View.**

* * *

Two weeks ago he was normal. A normal teenager with a normal worries. But now he was not. And to make matter worst he was what people feared, hated, and in the case of his parents hunted. Just with his will alone he can turn his black hair to dead white, his blue eyes to neon green, and his clothes would become a black and white hazmat suit. He is Danny Fenton son to the worlds leading ghost hunting scientist, Jack and Maddie Fenton, brother to the genius Jazz Fenton and he is part ghost the very thing that his parents where trying to destroy.

* * *

Danny walk aimlessly in Amity Park the memory of the accident still fresh in his mind. Thoughts of what to do with his ghost problem whirl around in his head like a tornado of chaos. He tried so hard in the past two weeks to pretend as thou nothing happen, to deny it all.

Yet the evidence in the past two weeks was to strong for Danny to deny. Him being able to turn invisible or intangible. His legs or arms disappearing. It took all his concentration just to stay human. But it didn't matter how hard he tried, he still found parts of himself missing. His friends tried to help but they where more clueless about ghost than he is. All they could do was try and cover him. He thought of going to his parents but decided against it, since his parents where more obsessed with hunting ghost than of helping them. They believe all ghost where evil and thus a threat to society. He fear what they would do if he did tell them.

What would happen if his parents found out about his new abilities? Will they reject him? Will they try to hunt him? Will they destroy him? Will they dissect him? Will they still love him? Will they see him as a human or a ghost? All these question and more pile up in his head giving Danny a headache.

In the end he decided not to tell them there is too much at risk.

But keeping it a secret would be difficult with how erratic and uncontrollable his abilities are. Danny still found himself phasing threw floors. He would disappear without even knowing till he try to pick something up. It would seem as thou the more time pass the more his power acted out. Surely his parents would notice an arm or leg missing right? Well his mom would.

Danny sigh in frustration as he continue his aimless walk in Amity Park with the night life his only companion. He shiver regretting not taking a jacket as he sunk out of the house not being able to stay there for long listening to his dad talk about killing ghost. A light breeze play with his hair as he wrap his arms around himself in hopes of staying warm. Thou no clouds where in the sky their was no light from the moon the only light source being the dim street lamps.

Eventually Danny found himself in the middle of the park. So wrap up in his thoughts Danny didn't even realize where he was till saw the unmistakable jungle gym outline. For a moment Danny just stare at his surrounding amaze at how different things looked in the dark. Suddenly out of nowhere tiny stars illuminated the area. Danny stood in amazement seeing all the fireflies light the night.

_'Wow...'_ Was the only thing that Danny could think of to describe what he was seeing. The sea of stars began to more and flicker in random patters. It was like a dance that no one but the fireflies themselves knew, a spectacle just for Danny to see. He stood their no worries, no problems, nothing matter in that single instance.

As suddenly as it started it ended. The light of the fireflies went out snapping Danny from his trance. He looked around wondering why all the fireflies went away. He saw nothing out of the ordinary that would lead to the fireflies dispersing.

Sighing Danny went over to the swing set only trip when his left leg went intangible. Once again his thoughts return to his dilemma. How was he going to hide his powers from his family if he can't even control them?

Danny angrily push himself into a sitting position. He looked at his left leg only to realize that both of his legs where gone. Annoyed Danny concentrated on his legs seeing them slowly turn back to normal. When they did he breath in relief. "Why does this keep happening to me?" He ask to no one frustrated with his problem.

"Maybe because your careless." Came a voice from behind him. Danny jump startle that he got a response. Scared Danny turn around and came face to face with an short girl with long brown hair and eyes like brown sinhalite gemstones. The girl was dress in a navy blue jacket with gray jeans, her feet where cover in black sneakers with neon blue laces. She was slightly on the plain side with a light tan but she wouldn't have to much of a hard time finding a boyfriend.

"Uh. Do I know you?" Danny question nervously.

"We go to the same school, share three classes together, our lockers are right next to each other, and we had been partners in science four time. Yet you still ask if you know me? That is really sad Fenton." The girl crossed her arms and looked at Danny like a disappointed mother. To Danny's credit he tried to remember her but he just couldn't.

"Wait a minute both lockers on either side of me belong to boys. And you're a girl." Now Danny was too confuse to be nerves.

The girl laughed."Fenton you can't be serious." When she looked at Danny she stop laughing. "Wait you're serious."

Danny nodded as he finally stood from the ground and cross his arms."Unless you can change genders, I know that both of the locker next to mine belong to boys and all my partners have also been boys. And like I said before you're a girl."

The girl then seem to remember something as she reach for her hair."Oh I know." The girl grab her hair and bunch it up covering it with a baseball cap that she grab from her back pocket. "Now do you recognize me?"

Danny blink as a name came to the front of his mind. "Alloyd Aguila? You're a girl!" Danny said as thou he was just told the biggest scandal of the century. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this girl was Alloyd Aguila a quite, straight A student, who was his greatest science partner next to Tucker.

"Yeah." Alloyd grin.

"But how? I mean all the teacher called you Mr. Yet your a girl." Danny babble not noticing his arm disappearing.

"Um Fenton I think your arm disappearing is more important than my gender. Don't ya think?" Alloy remain calm while laughing silently in her head as Danny desperately try to turn his arm back to normal and explain at the same time. She couldn't help it, seeing people panic was something that just makes her laugh.

"I can explain.. I mean.. I have..." Alloyd let out a chuckle unable to hold it in while she watch Danny stumble on his own words.

"Fenton calm down." Alloyd raise her right hand in the universal sign of pause."Yesh, considering you're the one with invisible turning limps one would think I would be the one freaking out, not you."

Danny stood there looking at Alloyd, his brain comprehending her words meanings."Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Finally an intellectual question!" Alloyd exclaim annoying Danny. "As to the answered to your question I can't tell you..."

"What?" Danny interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"I can't tell you here." Alloyd turn her back towards Danny. "In about two minutes a gang would come here to smoke, and honestly I don't want to breath in their second hand poison. That and their quite violent." Alloyd looked across to the other side of the park where off in the distance one could the the unmistakable lights of motor cycles. Turning back to Danny she smirk."If you follow me I'll answered your question. Who knows I may even have the solution to your problem."

"You mean you can cure me?" Danny eyes shone with hope.

"I said I may have a solution, and since I don't know what the is problem I won't be able to help you. All I know is what I saw your limbs turning invisible." Thou the hope dim from Danny's eyes it was still there.

"But you could?" Danny whispered.

"Your going to have to tell me what happen to you before I can decide. But I can try." Alloyd looked Danny straight in the eye making him feel for some strange reason able to trust her. Without giving Danny a second looked Alloyd brush passed him and continue on her merry way across the park. She was ten feet away when Danny caught up with her.

"Where are we going?"

"My place is just across the street from the park. So there I guess." Alloyd shrug with her shoulders tense. She really didn't not want to be anywhere near that motorcycle gang. She seen what they could do first hand.

"You guess?" Danny mumble feeling awkward about the situation but a part of him felt hopeful. Hopeful that maybe he can go back to normal.

Alloyd and Danny just made it across the street when somewhere in the distance the chime of midnight rang from a bell tower.

"Um Aguila?" Danny spoke up nerves evident in his voice. He just realize how late it actually was.

"Hmm." Alloyd acknowledge him.

"Don't you think it's a little late for me to visit your place? Won't your parents be mad?"

"I wouldn't know since I don't live with my parents anymore. I live with with my older sister and I know she won't be mad. She'll be delighted for me bringing someone home. In fact I'm pretty sure she'll try to feed you." Alloyd laugh."To my sis everyone could use some fattening up."

Alloyd's laugh made Danny feel calmer but still the nerves wouldn't go away. He guess it was because of how late it was.

"Ah here we are." Alloyd look up to a store front with the name 'Eagle's Clinic' in golden letters on a green background hung on an old fashion sign. The store was three stories with large windows in the first level showing the interior of the store to the public. The only light in side came from the behind the counter.

"Eagle Clinic, you live here?" Danny question.

"Yep, Eagle is English for Aguila." Alloyd open the door and step inside Danny following right behind her.

Lights flicker to life revealing a warm brown room with stone tile floor. Shelves full of roots and dry herbs where to the left while on the right where shelves with teapots, bowls, tea bags and books. There was a counter that contain boxes of different types of powders and bottles of color liquids all behind a thick panel of glass. Behind the counter were cubbies full of more boxes their context unknown. All in all it looked like one of those old fashion general store that one would see in western movies. Actually the entire place looked old fashion right down to the lights. Thou you could tell they where just style old fashion by the light bulbs.

"Sis I'm back and I'm with a friend." Alloyd called out to the back walking over to the counter. Danny followed looking stun at everything. Somethings looked familiar but other looked alien to him.

"Did you get it?" A soft voice came from the back. A woman with kind lilac eyes emerge from the back of the store her black hair brushing the floor. The woman was thin and could reach six feet easily making her two feet talker than Danny and two and half feet taller than Alloyd. She was dressed in lab coat with tan pants and brown high heel wedges. "Hmm. Who is this? Lloyd."

"This is Danny Fenton he is a class mate of mine. Fenton this is my sister Dr. Ama Aguila." Alloyd gave Danny a nudge beckoning him forward to shake hands with her sister.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Aguila." Danny extended his hand and smile shyly."Sorry for showing up so late."

"Ah there's nothing for you to worried about Mr. Fenton. And please called me Dr. Ama" Ama smile extending her hand showing clean polish nails."Dr. Aguila makes me look for my brother."

"Um. Okay." Danny nodded relaxed in the present of the kind doctor.

"Lloyd, is there a reason why you drag Mr. Fenton home with you?" Ama let go of Danny's hand to face her younger sister her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Fenton and I owe each other a few explanations." Alloyd said taking out a small pouch from her pocket. "Here are the seeds you wanted."

"Thank you dear." Ama look over to Danny who at the moment felt a little out of place."Oh how rude of me. Mr. Fenton would you like something to drink, perhaps something to eat."

"Er..." Danny was about to decline her offer when Alloyd mouth to him to accept."Yes please."

"Ah good you're to scrawny for your age. Lloyd would you like something too." Ama clap her hands together as she turn her head slightly to see her younger sister.

"Hhhmm. I'll have a dandelion brew with six sugars and half milk." Alloyd pause a bit,"Do we still have Chamorro Sweet Bread?" Ama nodded."Then Fenton and I will have Chamorro Sweet Bread."

"Mr. Fenton what would you like to drink? We have water, coffee, juice, and milk." Ama listed going to the back room.

"Water is fine. Thank you." Danny called to Ama which she responded with a thumbs up over her head.

"Um Fenton your sinking." Alloyd pointed out as thou it was an everyday occurrence. Danny looked down panicking trying to get his feet on the ground not in it. Alloyd chuckle a bit before helping Danny by taking his arm and pulling him up. "You are new at having these powers? Huh"

"That obvious?" Danny mumble concentrating on getting his legs back.

"Kinda, if you had your powers longer you'll at least be able to control them or notice when their active." Alloyd let go of Danny walking over to a door that was hidden my a red curtain. Danny follow her to a stare case leading up. The top of the stairs was a door that open to a cozy gold-ish yellow half kitchen half living room with a wooden floor.

There was a small glass coffee table surround by brown couches on three sides, with an entertainment set on the fourth side. A large window were on either side of the entertainment set. An entire wall to the left of the coffee table was taken up by a ceiling to floor black book shelf. Half of the book shelf was taken up by books while the other was filled with boxes. A dark wooden counter with brown leather stools divided the kitchen and living room. The kitchen was simple with warm tan walls and wooden cabinets. There was only one small window over the sink with the window right of the entertainment set touching the edge of the counter.

"Nice place." Danny said looking at the room.

"Thanks sis design it." Alloyd smile with pride."Come on take a seat." She motion to the stools at the wooden counter. Danny obey and sat by the large window having a view of the park.

"Are you going to answered my question now?" Danny wasted no time getting to the point right when Alloyd sat opposite of him.

"Before I do that do you promise not to tell anyone or anything about what I tell you without my permission or if its unavoidable? You give me your word and I'll give you mine." Alloyd said careful with the wording.

"What do you mean by unavoidable?"

"I mean if it's like a life or death situation." Alloyd explain.

Danny sat back his mind going over the deal. A moment later he extended his arm. "Deal." Alloyd smirk something telling her that she could trust Danny. She reach out and grab Danny's hand completing their deal.

For a moment Alloyd sat in silence her thoughts occupied with finding the right wording. Finally she decided to go the rout Ama took when she explain it to her. Alloyd looked Danny in the eye and began."The easiest way to describe what I am is to say I am a witch. Well I'm what witches are base on."

Danny did not believe her so he said, "Prove it."

"I suppose that's fair." Alloyd said to herself knowing that Danny had showed his powers to her even thou it was unintentional. She took a deep breath and let it go lifting her hand in font of her. Right before their eyes Alloy's hand caught fire. The fire was tiny barely an inch high but it was bright and warm. Alloyd smile enjoying being able to use her own powers even at a minuscule level.

Danny could barely believe it here was a girl whose hand was on fire yet she did not burn. It did not make any sense. He was then blow back even more when Alloyd flatten her hand parallel to the floor and in her palm a perfect rose of ice. "Amazing. You really are a witch."

Alloyd let the ice rose drop on the counter as she explain."Fenton I'm what people in the past based witches on. That doesn't mean I'm a witch. It definitely doesn't guarantee that I can wave a magic wand or make a potion that can solve everything." Alloyd sigh as she looked at the rose of ice. "Every myth, fantasy, and legend have some truth to them, but that truth is hidden by passage of time, exaggerations, and in some cases the replacement of something be it an object, or person. It will be good of you to know that now and in the future."

"Does that mean you won't be able to cure me?" Danny looked down his hope almost gone shoulder slump in depression.

"Tell me what happen and then I see what I can do." Alloyd said handing the rose to Danny."You know Fenton witches and ghost have gone hand in hand since the very beginning." Although she didn't know Danny all that well she seen him in the hall and in class enough times to know that he was a bit up beat person, not entirely cheerful but not depressing either. On those observations alone she knew that this was not normal Danny behavior with him being depress. It made Alloyd sorta disappointed in Danny for he let himself be this way. Then again Danny is a stranger to her, who was she to judge.

Danny took the rose marveling in the tiny details he miss earlier. On ever petal there where droplets of dew when he rotate it the droplets would scatter the light creation a rainbow inside of themselves. A moment of silence passed as Danny collected his thoughts trying to arranged them into sentences. "Two weeks ago my parents showed my friends Tucker, Sam and I their new invention, the Ghost Portal. When they try to turn it on it didn't work. My parents were disappointed and left us alone. Sam began to think out loud how amazing a world of ghost would be. Next thing I know I'm putting on a hazmat suit and being push in. I look around a bit. Then without thinking I lean my hand on the walls. A bright light flash and I passed out. When I woke up my hair was white and my eyes green. I turn back to normal soon after.

"For a week after I tried to fool myself into denial but at the beginning of this week that was almost impossible. My powers began to act out. First I found myself under the bed then my arms and legs disappeared. Today alone I lost count on how many things I broke!" Danny threw his hand in the air dramatically before deflating like a balloon resting his head on the counter.

"Have you talk to your parents about this?" Alloyd voice was thoughtful almost like a detective in the middle of a mystery.

"How can I? My parents hunt ghost for a living. They hate them. Believing that all ghost are evil. I had to sneak out of the house just to stop listening to my dad talk about ripping ghosts molecule by molecule. Honestly I don't know how they would react to me becoming what they hate most."

"I know how you feel." Alloyd sighed heavily remembering what some would called a tragic past.

"How would you know?" Danny raised his head and looked at Alloyd in the eye. What he saw made him cringe, for in the witch's eyes burn a sadness that belong only to one who has lost everything. There was so much emotion in those eyes. Emotions that have been suppress for a long time.

"Before I came to live with Sis I live with my real parents. They were nice and caring but religious. My father worked as a mechanic while my mother was a school nurse. I had an older brother who despite my mother's wishes join the army. We lived happily. My father taught me all about mechanics, while my mother did the same for first aid. On days that my parents worked I stay with my godfather, my uncle, who was the pastor of our church. On Sundays my mother would dress us up and we would go to church. I remember I always sat in the sermon instead of going to play with the other kids in the day care. I was the niece and the goddaughter of the pastor after all, somethings where expected of me." Alloyd looked out the window her eyes dull but filled with unreturned love.

"When I was six my magic began to manifest. It started out as only a warm feeling in my heart that spread to be all around me with in thirteen days. Two weeks later I found a book label The Witch's Spell Book. At first I thought I was still dreaming, but I pinch my arms and legs to find the truth. I was awake.

"Curiosity took the better me and I open the book. Inside was only one entry. It was my first spell _Rushing Currents_. There was small description under it which read 'Manipulation of water level 1.' To the right of the spell was to my amazement a moving picture. It was like one of those old silent movies. The words _'Rushing Currents'_ bleed onto the page in cursive. When the words faded I appeared in black and white. To the right of me was cup of blue water, the only color on the white pages. The me in the book move her mouth and raise her hand. The water in the cup rose and follow her hand. I watch unable to look away as the me in the book twist, stretch, and compress the water. Soon targets appeared in the background also in black in white. The me in the book twisted the water into shapes then threw then at the targets. She never missed. She then went on to using the water like a whip. She lash out at targets, straw dummies, trees, building, and even use it to swing herself from one building to another. I was amaze at what I saw, and disappointed when it ended.

"I flip threw the book looking for the more info of what it was that I saw. I turn every page, that in the end where empty. I return to the first page where the first spell was on and got the urge to try it. I was about to utter the first word when my mother called me to breakfast. I was zap back to reality. I knew that witches were consider evil and I was holding a witch spell book in my hands. I knew I had to tell my parents but I just couldn't. They would have seen me as a witch. Then for some strange reason I got it into my head that if I can master the spell then my family would be impress with me. That they won't hate me.

"After breakfast my mother took me to my uncle's. I ask him if we could go down to the beach to play. He agreed and drove us the five miles to the beach. I had the foreshadow to bring a bag with the book hidden inside, so when my uncle parked the car I ran to sand domes knowing that no one goes there because of how hard it is to walk. My uncle yelled that he was going to be at the pier if I needed anything. I turn, smile and waved at him.

"It took me half and hour to fine a place hidden from the pier but close to the sea shore. I took out the book and said the spell imitating the black and white me. I laugh with glee when the water move with my hand. After that I convince my uncle to take me to the beach every day. For an entire two months I practice the spell while my uncle made friends with the local fishermen. Unfortunately my mother thought it would be a great surprise if she called in sick and spend a day with me at the beach. To make things worst that was the day a new spell appeared in my book.

"I was so excited to try it I didn't even notice my mother standing on top of one of the sand domes. I said in a clear voice _Burning Ashes_. A flame appear in the palm of my hand. I thought of it expanding and it took over my body. My mother scream and I looked up at her. I lost concentration and the spell ended. I began to panic as my mother demanded an explanation. I didn't know what to say or what to do. But it didn't matter because when I came down from panicking my uncle was already there my mother explaining what made her scream. Just from the look in my mother's eyes I knew something bad was going to happen. When my uncle quieted my mother and turn his eyes on me I felt as thou I was suffocating.

"All I could think to do was to get out of there. So I did. I ran away from them taking with me my spell book and bag that contain my lunch and jacket." Alloyd stop and turn to face Danny." I ran not knowing where I would go or what would happen to me. For six month I stay on the streets constantly on the move. I didn't venture in the cities unless I had to and I avoided human contact. My days where spent walking, practicing spell, learning more abilities, and looking over my shoulders.

"When winter came I was in Oregon. I was sick, dying in the snow. I was so weak that when Sis found me I said..."

"What a pretty angle." Ama interrupted. Both Danny and Alloyd turn to looked at her. Ama had taken of her lab coat revealing a red V-neck shirt. In her hands, Ama carried a tray with bread rolls and three mugs, two of which where steaming. "Sorry for interrupting but that is my favorite line in your story." Ama smile walking over to the counter and sitting next to Danny.

Alloyd smile at her sister before she continue her story."A few days later I woke up and sis here explain to me what I was. She took me in and taught me all I know about being a witch. A month into my lessons sis mom came to visit. She stay a year with us which by the end adopted me into her family. They change my last name to Aguila and Ama's dad picked my first and middle name making sure it follow traditions." Alloyd finished her story with the ghost of a smile on her lips her eyes bright at the happy thoughts.

A moment of silence passed as everyone was trap in their own thoughts. Alloyd and Ama lost in memory and Danny think what he would so if he had to go threw what Alloyd did.

"Lloyd, dear, would you mind explaining why you were telling Mr. Fenton here your entire story?" Ama ask looking at her younger sister snapping out of the past.

"Ugh. Long story short his parents build a ghost portal, didn't work, he walk into it to investigate, got zap, and is now half ghost. I found him wondering outside in the park, I brought him here after I saw his legs and arms turn invisible." Alloyd summarize. Her cheeks turning red when she realize that she pretty much reveal everything to a stranger, well Fenton was more like an acquaintance. "Hey sis has this ever happen before?"

"It sound familiar. Give me a minute to think." Ama grab a mug from the tray and began to sip from it while she sorted threw her memories, looking as thou she space out with her lilac eyes glace over.

"Here try some Fenton." Alloyd push the plate of Chamorro Sweet Bread and handed Danny his mug of water. Danny looked at the rolls, at first glance they looked like any old rolls. "Trust me they're good." Alloyd gave Danny a toothy smile encouraging him to take a roll.

"Thanks." He took one from a plate. The roll was small barely filling his palm and it was white with a honey brown top. Mental shrugging Danny took a bite. From that day forward Danny became hooked on Chamorro Sweet Bread. "They're so soft and sweet."

"Yeah aren't they the best." Alloyd smile spread as she took her second roll eating it while enjoying her mug of dandelion coffee. A minute pass Danny and Alloyd each enjoying the rolls in peace and silence.

"Oh. I remember there was a case like this one before." Ama spoke her soft voice filling the comfortable silence that Danny and Alloyd settle in.

"There was?" Surprise color Danny's voice who couldn't believe that something like this happen before.

"Yes, but that case was slightly different that yours. I am sketchy on the details but I will do my best to tell you about it." Ama clear her throat and sat up putting down her mug. When Ama began to speak her voice change to be more serious like a doctor instead of the soft gentle voice that she use when speaking with her sister and Danny.

"About twenty years or so ago an accident happen at a Wisconsin college. The detail are mostly unknown, but it did involve a club that was into researching the paranormal. The reports and news papers all say it was an explosion that sent one of the club member to the hospital with what sounds and is describe as blisters. Apparently the member was expose to some type of radiation from a prototype invention. He stay in the hospital for years before he was released. Unfortunately the news papers and the reports never mention the club member's name. All I know is that he is male and that he stay at the hospital suffering from radiation poisoning."

"Was there any mention of ghost powers?" Danny question.

"The papers said nothing about that. But around the time that the club member was released from the hospital rumors began to spread in the ghost zone about a half human half ghost man." Ama lean on the counter taking a sip from her mug her eyes squinting as she concentrated on something that was not physically there.

"The Ghost Zone is real!" Danny practically shouted.

"Fenton remember when I said that witches and ghost have gone hand in hand since the begging?" Alloyd asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with the Ghost Zone?"

"Simple, witches can travel to and from the Ghost Zone. To tell the truth many witches take advantage of this to make money as mediums." Ama said returning to her soft voice again.

"So you've been to the Ghost Zone?" Danny ask curiosity making his eyes shine.

"We've done more than just visit the Ghost Zone. We have our own lair." Alloyd boosted happy to have someone besides her sister to talk too about these types of things.

"What's a lair?" Danny question not understanding what Alloyd meant.

"There what ghost called their homes. Each lair is as unique as the ghost itself. Most are doors that lead to a hidden area, others are structures like castles or homes, and some are islands. It's really amazing just exploring it." Alloyd explain her joy making her ramble.

Ama smile happily, glad that her sister's smile finally reach her eyes. It has been so long that she saw her Lloyd's eyes sparkle. Danny also notice Alloyd's eyes light up. Sure they where bright when she smile earlier but now they practically glowed.

"Danny what exactly is it that you what from us?" Ama ask ending Alloyd's ramblings about the different lairs in the Ghost Zone. Danny turn to looked at the kind doctor not exactly sure how to word his sentence.

"Um, I was hoping you would find a cure?" Danny looked down nerves returning.

"A cure?" Ama repeated."You making it sound like you have a disease. In any case I have to do a bit of investigation, and I will have to have a full list of what you have experience. That sound alright to you?"

"Yeah, when do we start?" Danny ask excitedly hope blooming in his heart for becoming normal again.

"Danny" Alloyd whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Please don't get your hopes up. What has happen to you may not have a cure." Alloyd felt horrible but she recognized the hope in Danny's eyes and didn't want him to be crushed.

Danny was stun. His hope dim for he knew that Alloyd could be right. There might not be a cure. "If there isn't a cure then what?" Danny said with barely held in emotions."What would happen to me? Will I have to live with my limbs disappearing? Will I have to live as a freak for the rest of my life? What if they get worst? What if I turn into a full ghost? Will I die?" Danny began to panic his worries taking over silencing him.

Alloyd sat there listening to Danny's what if's. She tried to stay calm listening to his rambles but he sounded so defeated. That was something that Alloyd didn't like. She doesn't like self pity.

"Fenton." Alloyd called out to him snapping Danny from his worries."If there is no cure then I personally will train you in using your powers. From the sounds and look of thing they are just settling in. It will be up to you to decided what to so with them, thou. Your only part ghost so, unless you die be it natural or accident then you will be become a full one." At this part Alloyd stood from her stool walk around and stare right at Danny, her eyes losing their pupils."I know for a fact that your not dying." Alloyd lean in close to Danny, her eyes sending shivers up his spine. "And never called yourself a freak ever again. Understand?"

Danny could only nod his mind to filled with fear to use his voice.

Alloyd grind showing her teeth. "Good." She back away from Danny turning her eyes back to normal.

"What was that?" Danny breath still scared of what he witness.

"It's called Dead Line a universal spell. It is one of Lloyd's most powerful spells that she has master. Few witches know about it, and even fewer can use it." Ama explain her eyes down cast. "It let's the caster see if someones going to die from something specific."

"Oh. What's a universal spell?" Danny was half relieve half confuse.

Alloyd sat back down on her seat as she began her explanation."Each witch has her own unique spell book since the witches spell book is a manifestation of the witch's magic. It list all of the witch's spells and abilities that the witch is able to do. For each witch it's different some witches only have abilities, other only spells. Some even have only one of each. It all depends on the witch's psyche, needs, or environment. All of these and many more can contribute to the witch ability to learn or preform a spell. And although there can be some similarities no two spell books are the same. Fact is only the witch, and those that the witch deems worthy, can read it.

"But there are a few spells that witches can learn from others. These are called Universal Spells. There the spells that can be taught from one witch to another or appear in a special section of the witch's spell book. Like I said before it all depends on the witch." Alloyd finish.

Danny just stare trying to comprehend what was just told to him. "I feel like I'm in school." He moaned.

"Sorry, I know it's a lot but learning about witches is like learning a whole knew culture that is half modern half stone age. Some makes sense others just go over your head." Alloyd looked sheepish with her hand playing with her baseball cap on her head.

"You will understand. It just takes time." Ama smile her eyes showing that she was thinking about the past. Probably when she first introduce Alloyd into the world of the witch.

"Any way enough about us. Let get started on find a solution to your problems." Alloyd said standing up and heading to a door by the stairs.

"She's right Mr. Fenton. The sooner we get started the sooner we find the solution." Ama stood and follow her sister motioning for Danny to follow them.

* * *

**AN: Just getting it out there now not all my chapters are going to be this long. Also I am not sure when I will update it all depends on my schedule and writer's creativity. Some part are going to be like the show other will not. As for pairing that's up in the air and has yet to land.**

**Thank you all for readying.**


	2. Chapter 2 Just a sample

**Okay, first sorry that I haven't been writing a lot of priorities had to be done. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update this one since my other story I won't be able to do till I can get to my other computer which has the next chapter. Anyway on with the story.**

**Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me and never will. I only own Alloyd and her sister Ama.**

Alloyd sat silently on the roof alone and overlooking the school grounds. Two days had pass since Danny came over to her house. Since then Ama went over all of the samples of blood, skin, hair, everything that she could get from Danny without invading his privacy. What she found was intriguing. Enough so that Ama rushed right into the Ghost Zone to search for some answers to her questions, most over the half man half ghost rumor. But who ever this half man half ghost was many ghost fear him, even more despited him.

Currently, Alloyd was waiting for the youngest Fenton to show up, by her side was a yellow envelope with the result of all the test that Ama took. A cold wind disturbed the warmth of the late summer early autumn sun causing needles to prick Alloyd's skin. At the same time a door open behind her breaking the mute sounds around her.

In came Danny, to Alloyd he looked a little pale, shyly he made his way over to her. A moment pass as Danny just stood by her side not sure what to do.

"I have the results." Alloyd offer the yellow envelope, thick with paperwork, to Danny.

Hesitantly Danny took the envelope from Alloyd's hands and just looked at it. Slowly he sat down by Alloyd's side staring at the envelope pensively. Alloyd looked at Danny from the corner of her eye. She sigh and open her mouth.

"When you open the envelope you'll see a bunch off documents with scientific wording." Alloyd spoke calmly relaxing as she lean back on her arms. "Basically the documents describe your health. They would say that for the most part you're a healthy teenage boy."

Danny gulp as he looked over at the young girl beside him."So your sister was unable to fine anything to explain what happen to me?"

"Oh Sis found something alright." Alloyd chuckle quietly,"It cause her to rush right into the Ghost Zone for almost 48 hours." She smile at the memory of seeing her sister running in high heels into a ghost portal a notebook and pencil at her side.

"That bad?" Danny ask a bit of fear in his voice.

Alloyd turn her gaze over to Fenton, her wise eyes staring kindly at his."Sis found specks ecto plasma in your blood. It was such a small amount that she almost missed it. Anyway after she found that she looked over at the other samples and found that part of your D.N.A. was cover in ecto plasma as well. Again she would have missed it if it weren't for the fact that she was looking for it. It appears that the only small parts of you remain, for a lack of a better word, ghostly. The reversal can be said for your other half."

Danny breath a sigh of relief until a question pop into his mind. "So how does that explain why my arms and legs keep disappearing?"

"Yeah, about that." Here Alloyd got a bit sheepish. "Um my Sis ask if it would be alright with you if she could see the portal? Since at the moment all she has is speculation on my how all this is possible. Until she sees the portal she would only be able to give speculation."

"If it help in solving how I turn into a ghost then, yeah you can come over. When can you?" Danny agree eager to get answers.

"Does today work for you?" Ask Alloyd.

Danny nodded happy that soon he would have solve this ghostly problem and get back to a normal life. No more waking up under the bed, or breaking glass ware. At this point all of Danny's hopes rested on Ama's shoulders.

Alloyd saw this and was sadden. Even after telling him that his problem may not have a solution he still gets his hopes up. She didn't understand why people would do that. Set the self up for disappointment. It just seem like a waste to her.

Don't misunderstand, she wasn't cold hearted like many of her peers believe her to be. Alloyd could care for other, it's just that she wasn't good with socializing with others. So she sat there contemplating on how to remind Danny about the negative possibilities.

"Danny?" Alloyd started.

Danny gaze turn to Alloyd. "Yes?"

"Don't get your hope up. If the ecto plasma manage to get to your D.N.A. theirs a chance that your condition is permanent." Her words where just a whispers but Danny herd it like if he was a kid who just found out that his hero was just a fictional character. Alloyd saw this and was quick to inform Danny."But from what I seen your abilities are like my _Shadow Impression_."

Alloyd raised her hand in front of Danny and right before his eyes her hand turn invisible. Alloyd smile gently her eyes shine as the using of her magic filled her with a great amazing rush. "See we have something in common."

"If we find out that your abilities are permanent the I'll teach you how to control your abilities." Alloyd look down the faintest of red on her cheeks,"When I first got _Shadow Impression_ I had the same troubles as you. My arms and legs would disappear at inconvenient times. I would break dishes, fall threw floors, and once I even cause a domino effect. It's not easy at first but with practice it'll get better."

Danny stare at the young girl at his side. Her eyes warm and trusting promising him her help. He saw this and wonder why. Why would Alloyd help him? Not once can he remember a time that he help her, talk to her out of school projects, or say a simple hello. He even confuse her for a boy. Yet her she was offering him help. All he could think of is why.

The shrill ring of the bell broke the silence over the two high school students, making both jump. Embarrass over losing track of time, Alloyd stood from her spot."I'll see you in class."

She left without waiting for a response. With the way that Danny stayed silent she thought that she approach the subject wrong, maybe even insulted him in some way. So she left running away from a situation that she was unfamiliar with afraid that she did something wrong.

Danny watch her go, his question unanswered. The cold breeze blew at him snapping him out from his thoughts reminding him that he had a class to get to. Hurrying up Danny left the roof and headed to his science class his question going to the back of his mind where they would stay till they are needed.


End file.
